Tailless Bijuu of Fairy Tail
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Read and find out about the story. All I will tell you is that Naruto is like Kisame Hoshigakie and is paired with Juvia/harem depending on the reviews I get. May contain Lemons.


**AN: new fic time! I thought of this one when I re watched Kisame Hoshigaki and I have to say… he was a total badass! All he wanted was a world without lies, and he did what he did to ensure that that could happen! Not to mention that he was, without a doubt, one of THE most strongest of the Akatsuki. Now, in his honor, I bring you this beautiful gem!**

**Ages as of this chapter:**

**Naruto: 13**

**Laxus: 18**

**Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, and Cana: 12**

**Levy, Lisanna, Natsu, Grey and the other characters I am to lazy to name: 11**

(Chapter 1)

A deep mist was played across the land as Laxus made his way across the terrain. He had heard rumors of a powerful mage in the vicinity, and wanted to recruit the man for his soon to be Thunder God Tribe. He wanted the strongest, the best, to show that he was the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail. To prove he was the greatest.

He came to a small glade and saw a dark cave on the side of a cliff, a campfire burning in a small, dug out pit. A log was sitting near, obviously used as a seat by the way it was worn out in some places. He approached, keeping his posture relaxed and non-aggressive. He didn't want to frighten or fight the person he was trying to find, especially after hearing the stories about the guy and his ferocity in combat, as well as his shear power and magic.

He stopped when a tall, for his age, teen walked out of the cave. The teen had spiked light blue hair and dark eyes that were like looking into the eyes of a predator. The teen wore a dark blue sleeveless muscle shirt with black pants. On his arms and over his black combat boots were leg warmers that had the pattern of a cow hide. Over all of this was a black cloak that had red nimbus clouds on it. Strapped across his back was a large sword covered in bandages.

The boys very presence conveyed absolute power and a sense of being in the sights of a predator. His gaze was callous and uncaring, as if he could kill anyone he wanted and not lose any sleep over it. The cold and dark look caused a shiver to run through Laxus's body at that. He was the perfect partner for his team. The perfect ally to take over Fairy Tail.

This was the person he had come all the way to 'The Bloody Mist' to recruit. Tales of the teens power had spread through Fiore, but no one had been able to recruit him. Many had fought him, and even less came back with their lives. Survivors called him 'The Tailless Tailed Beast,' named after the now extinct Tailed demons that once roamed the land.

The teen grinned, revealing razor sharp canines. "Well, it looks like I have a visitor. Say, Mister Visitor, do you have a name? Mines Naruto Hoshigaki."

"Laxus Dreyer. And I'm not here to fight, just talk." Laxus said quickly. He had spent a lot of time profiling the teen. From what the blonde had gathered, he loved fighting. So much so, he would try and find any excuse to fight anyone. Continuing, Laxus said. "And maybe, if I play my cards right, you would be willing to join my team."

Naruto gave a shark like grin as he laughed. "I gotta say, you are a far cry from the other fools who thought that their honeyed words and gifts would make me join them. But for now, I need some company. My companion isn't feeling well right now, and as such, isn't that much of a help in terms of conversation."

Curious, Laxus followed the teen into the cave to see a girl with blue hair that curled at the end. She wore a blue dress/coat that ended at her knees as well as black and blue striped socks. She had on a pair of brown knee high heeled boots and clutched in her hands was a hand sown doll. Her face was flush as a cool rag was placed by Naruto's large hand.

Naruto spoke, his tone softer than when he was outside. "She's been sick for a few weeks. It started as coughing, but it got worse. Pretty soon, she was running fever. I'm no medic or doctor, so all I've been able to do was give her was some herbs I found. When you arrived, Laxus, I was on my way to the nearby Kiri to get a doctor to check her out. But now, now she can get good help."

Seeing this as an opportunity, Laxus stated. "If you join me, I can get her medical attention. All you have to do is come with me."

Looking at the older man, Naruto contemplated this. He didn't want Juvia to be hurt. He had promised he would take care of her. And he ALWAYS kept a promise. And this man had told him that he could get her a doctor. Grinning, Naruto said. "Then we have an accord, Laxus."

Shaking the hand of his newest ally, Laxus gave a smirk of victory. His grandpa was in for a shock when he got back to the guild.

(A Week Later)

Naruto looked at Fairy Tail, Juvia in his arms and Laxus by his side, a grin plastered to his face. His new boss had told him all about the weaklings that made up the next generation of mages in the guild and all about his plans to get rid of them when he eventually became the Guildmaster. Naruto frankly didn't care. His loyalty to Laxus was now absolute.

Two days after leaving The Bloody Mist, they had gotten Juvia checked out by a doctor. After being given a few pills to help with the fever, as well as some antibiotics, Naruto had sworn himself the loyal guard of Laxus, his personal bodyguard.

Following behind the blonde lightning mage, Naruto felt Juvia stir. Opening her brown eyes, she smiled as she snuggled closer to his warm and muscular body. "Juvia is happy, Naruto-Sama. She feels better and is happy that Naruto-Sama took good car of her."

His grin still in place as he got closer to the guild, Naruto replied. "Just rest Juvia-Chan. I need to see just how weak this guild really is."

After getting a nod from the now sleeping girl, Naruto continued to follow Laxus as the man entered the guild hall, stopping all conversations. The blonde walked over to an old man with a large mustache and said with a smirk. "Gramps, got a new recruit. Meet Naruto Hoshigaki, my newest teammate, and his companion Juvia Locksar."

Markarov looked at the tall teen who had a shark like grin on his face. Something about the man seemed to convey a predator. His gaze seemed calculative and calm, yet his stance and posture screamed of an old warrior. The way he noted all of the members of the guild, and silently judging them, showed that he was completely calm in an alien environment. Smiling, the diminutive master said. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Naruto. Judging from what my grandson has said, you seems strong. And I have no reason to not let you join. So where do you want your guild mark?"

Giving Juvia to Laxus, while the girl whimpered from the loss of warmth, Naruto took his cloak off, revealing his attire and causing all of the girls to blush profusely at his lean and muscled form. On his arms were two tattoos, both having the appearance of gills. Pointing to the area over his heart, Naruto grinned even further as he said. "Right here, Old Man. In the darkest blue you've got!"

Naruto lifted his shirt up, revealing a new tattoo. This one of a shark circling itself with a grin on its face, located on his upper back and extending all the way down to his lower back. The guild stamp pressed against his chest and after being pulled up, the guild mark was there.

Seeing this, a boy with pink hair charged and said. "Fight me!"

A sadistic look appeared on Laxus's face as he called to Naruto, after setting Juvia in a chair. "Naruto! Go ahead and fight Natsu! Don't hold back and show them the power of the Thunder God Tribe!"

Laughing Naruto, alongside all the guild plus Juvia, went to the courtyard. Facing the boy, Natsu, as the pinkette powered up his flames. Taking the blade off his back and shouldering the weapon, Naruto grinned as the pink haired brat charged him.

Swinging the blade and connecting, Natsu blocked with his hands. Seeing this, Naruto grinned as he said. "The thing about Samehada is, unlike normal blades, it doesn't cut…" In a feat of strength, Naruto brought the now revealed scaled blade down on the unsuspecting dragon slayer. "…it shaves!"

The jagged cut that went from his shoulder to his hip bled profusely. Natsu fell to his knees, his breathing labored. He stood after a few moments, his legs wobbly as he did. Seeing this, Naruto gave a nod of respect. Natsu smirked as he leaned his head back. "Fire Dragons Roar!"

A seal appeared and a blast of flames came out and connected to Naruto, who stood calmly in his spot. When they died down, he still stood there, unharmed. His shark like grin never left his face. "Huh, that tickled. Guess it's my turn, huh? Well, try this on for size! Water release: Water Shark Bomb!"

Out of a dark blue magic seal located near his hand came a massive shark made of water that sped like a jet fighter to Natsu. When the boy used his flames to cut it in half, two sharks appeared and circled around. It continued like this for several minutes, Natsu cutting and them multiplying rapidly until over forty sharks were swimming in the air.

At a command from Naruto, they all formed an even larger shark than the first. Charging Natsu, it connected, the jagged teeth cutting into his flesh as he was sent flying. Struggling to his feet, Natsu charged with his fist. "Fire Dragon Punch!"

Seeing his chance, Naruto brought the excess water from his first technique up and trapped Natsu in an orb of water. "Water release: Water prison!"

Seeing that he had caught the boy, Naruto got into a lecturing mode. "While you have some power in you, you're still too weak to even consider fighting someone like myself. You charge in recklessly, without a care for the consequences or effects. As a lesson for you being stupid, I will show you how powerful I truly am."

Tossing the now soaked boy away, Naruto released his magical power, forcing almost everyone to their knees under the assault of the immense power. Markarov gasped at the amount of raw power. It surpassed his own, multiple times over.

After terrorizing them for a few more minutes, Naruto released his power and left the area.

(With levy)

The petite blunette felt herself flush when she felt his power. She never told anyone, and most likely never would, but she had a thing for powerful people. The stronger the better. And the teen who had just joined was the strongest.

She looked at his retreating form, a glint in her eyes that she would later identify as lust. She saw that he had come in with a sick looking girl, and decided that the best way to get to him, was through her.

After all, what did she have to lose?

(Inside the guild- That evening)

Natsu sat, his entire torso covered in bandages as Lisanna sat by him. He had been humiliated by the new member. What was worse was that all the girls had fallen head over heels for him. Now, while dense, Natsu knew that he had been the alpha of the group until Naruto came along.

Now he wasn't. Someone stronger had come along and usurped him. And all the girls were talking about him. Even the usual stoic and serious Erza was girlishly speaking of him.

He had to get stronger, strong enough to beat the freak that had joined Fairy Tail.

**AN: Got the premise for this and have set it up as a challenge now. Here are the requirements:**

**1. Naruto must have Juvia in a harem.**

**2. He must either take after Kisame Hoshigaki, or be a dragon slayer working for Phantom Lord.**

**3. It can be an only Juvia or a harem story.**

**4. Naruto must be godly-powerful.**

**5. He must be the son of Acnologia.**

**And these are the requirements for this challenge. I have dubbed it 'The beginner Challenge of the Nox.' In the future, I will add more to the challenges I post, rating them on the Nox scale. Take a try and tell my in either a PM or review.**

**Have a very waffle filled day.**


End file.
